101 reasons I love Luna Lovegood by Draco Malfoy
by little miss dracula
Summary: This is kinda a sequel to TiredRaven's 101 reasons I hate Draco Malfoy, so it will probably make more sense if you read that first. Basically Draco finds a list written by Luna about how she hates him, and writes a list of his own


This is like a sort-of sequel thing to TiredRaven▓s 101 reasons I hate Draco Malfoy, so it▓ll probably make more sense if you read that.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was gob smacked. The reason he was gob smacked was on a piece of paper that he now held in his hand. Luna Lovegood loved him. And she▓d wrote about him. True it was a collection of all the reasons she hated him, but as she had written herself only 78 of those 101 reasons were decent reasons to hate him.

Hold on. 78 reasons. Luna Lovegood had found 78 reasons to hate Draco Malfoy. That in no way was possible.

But the last reason. ⌠Because I love him so bloody much.■ Now that was interesting. Very interesting.

Oh how much he could take the mick for that. But do you really want to?  
Hold on. Did his inner voice just question his feelings for Loony Lovegood? That was just sick and wrong and┘ oh god she▓s over there. And she▓s walking over here. She looks more like she▓s floating.  
SHUT UP!  
⌠Wrackspurt got you?■ She▓s talking to you ⌠A what?■ ⌠Wrackspurt. They▓re invisible, but I thought I felt one fly by, then you went all dreamy.■ She started waving her hands around her and Draco▓s head.  
⌠Bugger off Loony. I was looking dreamy because I was thinking. You know, with my brain. Try it. You might find you like it.■ She looked at him and walked off.

That night in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco poured over his parchment. He poured over it so much even Pansy Parkinson had stopped attempting to wrap herself around him, and instead wrapped herself around a poor unsuspecting sixth year. It was now some ridiculous hour, even Zabini had gone to bed and that boy kept the most stupid hours, and he▓d finally finished.

Draco crept along the corridors until he reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. The question asked:  
⌠Which would see better in total darkness; a lion, a snake or a badger?■ Draco thought for a moment. ⌠None, for in total darkness it is impossible to see anything.■ He, more than anyone should know that.  
⌠Well reasoned,■ was the reply and he was allowed entrance into the Ravenclaw common room.

When Luna Lovegood woke up on Saturday morning, she thought of nothing but the fact that the new edition of the Quibbler was arriving that day. It was only later, when she reached over to find her butterbeer cork earrings, that she noticed the piece of paper on her table. 101 reasons I love Luna Lovegood

1) I love that she▓s smart enough to be a Ravenclaw

There was another one at her place at breakfast. 2) I love that she cares so much about her friends.

Now she was getting worried. Had someone found her list and was using it to play a prank on her? Another one arrived, somehow, with her post.

3) I love the fact she▓s noticed that I stare at her. And I love that fact that she thinks its because she▓s strange.

Another was at her desk in Transfiguration, this time with two.

4) I love the fact she can▓t see that I▓m laughing because otherwise I▓d cry.  
5) I love that she▓s noticed what I call her.

And in Charms

6) I love the fact she cares. And that she calls me a conceited, arrogant bastard. I like a challenge.  
7) I love the fact she thinks its unattractive. Again, it shows she cares.

And DADA

8) I love the fact she hates the fact he▓s a Deatheater too 9) I love it that she hates my Father as well

In history of magic

10) I love the fact she hates my family almost as much as I do.  
11) I love how she thinks I give blondes a bad name, when she▓s as ditzy as they come.  
12) I love that she▓s Trelawnly▓s favourite student

In Divination 13) I love the way her hair parts in the middle. It frames her face so well.  
14) I love the fact he is.  
15) I love how she thinks Crumple-Horned Snorkack▓s aren▓t a myth

Next to her pumpkin juice at Lunch.  
16) I love how she never reads it. How she doesn▓t care who▓s the Most Amiable Bachelor of the Week. 17) I love that she thinks The Quibbler isn▓t a disgrace.  
18) I love that she does listen

Luna Lovegood was, for once in her life, getting hysterical. Who was sending these? And why? 19) I love that she knows what looks good on me 20) I love that she likes the werewolf.  
21) I love that she is a pureblood, but not a pureblood believer

They where all over the place. Every time she sat down, there was one there. Some even as little paper aeroplanes. 22) I love that she can eat like a pig and stay skinnyish 23) I love that she wears random colours that no one has even heard of 24) I love the way she knows as well as I do that she was sorted into the wrong house.

25) I love that she knows that I have her sweater and wont ask for it back.  
26) I love that she doesn▓t realise I only do it because it was how I was brought up. I then love that she probably does know that.  
27) I love how she is so kind and caring though others aren▓t to her

28) I love that she thinks I don▓t try, when I actually study as much as Hermoine Granger 29) I love that her laugh makes me smile 30) I love how she can say my shoes make me look like a dork, and still wear her spectrespecs.

31) I love that she thinks I think that the entire female population swoon over me. Even though they do.  
32) I love the fact she▓s jealous that the entire female population swoons over me.  
33) I love that she always remembers when your right, so she can cheer you up if your wrong some other time.

34) I love the fact that she is damned good at hexing as well.  
35) I love the fact she cares even for Crabbe and Goyle 36) I love that she thinks people deserve to be treated well.

37) I love how she has such a huge heart.  
38) I love that she is so amazing even though she thinks she isn▓t.  
39) I love how no one else can see her amazing-ness

40) I love the fact that she cares for random creatures.  
41) I love the fact she thinks I like Pansy Parkinson 42) I love that she sings off-key as well

This was beginning to get seriously worrying. Luna went up to the Library, maybe she▓d get peace in there. That was when they appeared in mini paper aeroplane form, but in the shape of swans.

43) I love that she hates the Deatheaters 44) I love it that she believes in him 45) I love it that she knows I think of random nicknames for people

46) I love that she knows it hurt.  
47) I love how she commentates on the Quidditch matches. 48) I love how she thinks I▓m taking the mick, when really I▓m trying to analyse her words

49) I love how she runs out of things to say about how much she hates me.  
50) I love that she never takes the mick out of anyone. Ever 51) I love how she never notices when I look at her

52) I love that I▓m so addicted to her.  
53) I love the fact she wears her bottle-cap necklace even though it is stupid.  
54) I love that she isn▓t crazily popular.

55) I love that she knows I▓m not right.  
56) I love that she tries to ignore stuff that she cant.  
57) I love that she▓s outrageously funny because she▓s different

58) I love that she is different.  
59) I love that she doesn▓t want me to be a Deatheater 60) I love that I can get under her skin

Now they started coming shaped like hearts.

61) I love that she noticed me at all. Though I noticed her first.  
62) I love that she knows that I can be polite.  
63) I love that she notices that I don▓t smile.

64) I love how she wears radishes for earrings. I mean of all things radishes?  
65) I love how she thinks Longbottom could be more of a man than me,  
66) I love how she looks like no one and nothing else in the world.

67) I love how her eyes are always bright and warm 68) I love that she might understand. Or at least try to. 69) I adore the way she walks and stands so gracefully

70) I love the way that she knows that I couldn▓t even use an unforgivable on a fly 71) I adore the way she understands that I▓ve grown up surrounded by evil. Most people think that I▓m naturally evil 72) I love the fact that the fact she▓s seen someone die makes me want to hold her and tell her it▓ll be ok

Ok this was getting ridiculous now. If they hadn▓t have left she▓d have thought the Weasly▓s where behind it.

73) I love the fact that she doesn▓t know how much I do care 74) I love the way she is too good for me, and doesn▓t realise it.  
75) I love the fact she thinks I▓m too high and mighty for her.

76) I love that she thinks my opinion so important that she second guesses herself 77) I love how she thinks Harry isn▓t a prude, when evidently he is.  
78) I love that she likes the stupid little house elf

79) I adore the fact that she cares so much about the stupid little house elf 80) Oh but I have noticed. But I love how she thinks I don▓t notice things when I▓m as observant as her.  
81) I adore how she places her trust in people so easily

82) I love that she▓s running short of things she hates about me. Again.  
83) I love the way her eyes pierce mine with the same amount of intensity. 84) I love the way she always knows what to say back

85) I love that I can make her heart flutter 86) I love that she thinks it isn▓t my fault. Finally someone understands.  
87) I absolutely adore the fact that my eyes make her melt, hers make me melt 88) I love that she could feel at home in my eyes as much as I could feel at home in hers

Surely they wouldn▓t go on much longer?

89) I love that these are all completely true reasons why I love her.  
90) I love that I can never get her off my mind and never want to 91) I love that she notices how I un-tuck my shirt

92) I love that she hates the people that swoon 93) I love that she does swoon 94) I adore how she is so original that it amazes me

95) I love her because its so easy to think of 101 reasons why I love her 96) I love how she can think of 78 reasons to hate me 97) I love how she could change those things about me so easily.

98) I love how she thinks she has so little power over me, when really she practically controls me 99) I love how she doesn▓t feel the need to change me, and how I would never change her 100) I love that I want her to be herself forever

Then nothing. Nothing for ages. And, much to her surprise, Luna found it annoying. She wanted to know what the last reason was, even though she thought it a prank. She stuck her head back in the Quibbler she was reading, and it made her jump out of her skin when she heard a low voice behind her say ⌠101) I love the way she loves me, almost as much as I love her.■ She turned around to find herself staring into steely grey eyes. And it was then that she, Luna Lovegood decided two things. One, that his eyes really where quite warm looking. And two; that she could think of around 102 reasons that she loved Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
